Nameless
by Orangefan1
Summary: "What's your name?" The girl stared at Hikaru. "My name is Nameless." Hikaru laughed, but the girl stared at him, unfazed. "No seriously, what's your name?"
1. Sympathy?

The silver eyed girl walked into the gates of Ouran, impressed a little.

_'They've really outdone theirselves. But my mission is to see the "little devils" in the host club.'_

Sighing, the girl grabbed her schedule, and stepped into the classroom 1-A, same as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. The girl shook her head, but the teacher didn't bother the shy girl. "You'll be sitting next to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She nodded, smiling inside.

'_Part one is complete. Now, I just have to talk to them...maybe..' _

Haruhi smiled at the girl, her hand stuck out.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Your name is...?" The girl shook her hand but didn't answer, instead, avoiding the question.

"My name is...well, you'll find out...sooner or later.." She spoke quietly, not trying to draw anymore attention to herself. Haruhi checked the clock for a moment then smiled nervously.

"I have to go now. See you later!" Haruhi hurried off, going to the Music room three. The girl followed, curiously walking into the same room. Rose petals flew from the door and she stood, unfazed. Her attire was made of a hooded sweatshirt that covered the fact she was a girl, ripped jeans and some sneakers that looked way too big. Her face looked more masculine with some cover up makeup.

"Welcome." Six boys, save Haruhi, greeted.

"Oh, it's just a boy." Hikaru noted, walking over to her. The girl's eye twitched for a moment but stopped as Tamaki walked over to her also, rambling on who is who. He came a little too close to her and she backed away, knocking over a nice piece of china.

"Ten million yen." Kyoya simply stated. Tamaki made her the new "dog" of the host club, but changed his mind shortly after, making her a host.

"Your type is the quiet, innocent type. You're loving and caring for the princesses and..." The girl tuned him out for a bit. Girls had flooded in, designating the new host.

"So what's your name?" A girl, Kimiko, asked shyly. The unknown girl smiled and blushed a little.

"I-I'd rather know your's first." She told Kimiko, looking at her dreamingly. The girls squealed, Kimiko looking like she was about to faint. Hours later, the club closed. Kyoya, being the intellectual one of them, looked up the girl's file. Nothing came up, only a picture of the girl when she was younger, really.

"Interesting." Kyoya muttered to himself, getting quite irritated.

"What is your name?" Hikaru, without Kaoru for once, demanded. The girl ignored him, continuing to walk away from him.

"What is your name?" He repeated. She still hadn't answered yet, and quite frankly, Hikaru was getting very annoyed. Finally, the girl turned to face him.

"What's your name?" The girl stared at Hikaru. "My name is Nameless." Hikaru laughed, but the girl stared at him, unfazed. "No really, what's your name?"

"I don't know my real name, okay?" Nameless admitted, her silver eyes averting to the ground. Hikaru processed this information in his mind, before trying to remember something.

"Fine. Do you at least have another name I could call you?" Hikaru was growing more and more irritated with this...girl.

"...Aya." She responded finally. "That's what other people called me."

"Aya." Aya turned to look at him. "How do I not know you're making this all up?" Hikaru snapped, glaring at the girl. "Just to try to get sympathy from other people?"

"No," Aya retorted. "Why would I be? If I was I would be sobbing some sappy love story that happened. This is true!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." Aya glared at him once again.

"I should've known," She muttered. "You wouldn't believe me. All because of an act that you put up." Picking up her bag, Aya headed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Say all you want." Hikaru responded to her comment. "Besides, I just barely know you. Why in the world would I have any sympathy for you?"

"Because you could be nice."

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen."

"It did before," Aya slammed the door in his face and sprinted out of the room.


	2. Unexpected visit

Ah, thank you for all the reviews! It's really helped, and I know most of the characters will be OOC. So, if there is any way I can improve this, please let me know!

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own Aya, ergo, Nameless._**

* * *

"I can't believe Hikaru." Aya yelled out to no one in particular. Sitting at "home" with her foster parents who were mostly gone, Aya was home alone most of the time. "He's such a jerk!"

"Isn't he always?" Aya jumped, turning to the door. Haruhi was there, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Aya replied. "Oh, Haruhi. My name is A-" Aya chewed on her lip. Should she tell Haruhi? She wouldn't be surprised, right? After all, Haruhi is a girl herself, so what's the point?

"My name is Aya." She said once again. pushing her hair out of her face. "Pleased to meet you...again." Haruhi let out a laugh, before smiling a little.

"So," The girl began. "What did Hikaru do this time?" Frusterated, Aya let out a mini rant.

"He didn't believe me! I told him what happened, and about my parents, and he thought I was making it all up!" Growling, Aya slammed her hands on the couch. "Argh! Why?"

"Maybe it's because he doesn't really know you?"

"No, no. I'm pretty sure I knew the Hitachiin twins, way before."

"Well, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't remember." Haruhi sighed. "Sorry about him being a jerk. Besides, Kaoru is more level headed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Aya commented bluntly. "He is the nicer one, really." There were knocks on the door. Haruhi sighed before getting up.

"I told my dad I'd be at your place to meet you," Haruhi shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's the host club there." Aya sighed in frustration.

"Fine, fine. Coming!" Hastily getting up from the couch, Aya stumbled over to the door and opened it up. Hikaru was scowling, not wanting to be at the "faker's" house. Kaoru on the other hand, was interested really. Tamaki was being...well, Tamaki. Honey had flowers around his face. Mori and Kyoya had blank expressions.

"Come in," She said. "It's not like I want you to get sick in the cold. I'm not completely heartless." Hikaru glared at Aya, which she easily returned. Noticing the tension between the two, the other hosts scampered off somewhere in Aya's home.

"What do you want, Hikaru? Here to call me a faker again? Oh please, I just want your sympathy."

"No, I came here to apologize." Hikaru glared at the girl once again. "But obviously, you don't deserve it."

"How can I not deserve an apology?" Aya retorted, her voice laced with venom. "You just made fun of my childhood, you jerk!"

"I barely know you!"

"Obviously, or else the Hikaru I knew before he put up this..this tough guy act wouldn't be here!" Hikaru rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not like you have any proof that we knew each other before." Aya averted her eyes.

"No, but still." Aya's voice was softer, more delicate. Hikaru's eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry." He muttered before returning to his act. "But you need to control your anger. People wouldn't want to apologize because of that."

"Hey!"


	3. Forming

Thank you all for your reviews! It really helped and thank you for your ideas too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Well, it is true." Hikaru commented, crossing his arms. The girl looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"And there really is no place for you to talk, hot-tempered jerk." He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Hot-tempered jerk? Really? Is that the best you could think of?" Aya's face turned red with anger. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'm going to find Haruhi." She told him, slamming her hands on the nearby table. "Don't do anything to my house, _please._" It was more of a command than a plead. Going through the many rooms of her house, she looked for the female host. Not that surprised, she found her in the kitchen.

"Haruhi?" The said girl turned around, placing down the dishes in her hand.

"Oh, hey." She smiled. "I remember you. So you said I'd find out your name later, right? Mind if I ask what it is?" Aya smiled. She was too polite for her own good.

"My name is Aya..." She paused. "Nakamori. Nice to meet you, Haruhi. Or should I say, nice to meet you again." They laughed, and Haruhi was the first to recover.

"Nice to meet you too, Aya. Oh, if you don't mind me, I have to be going now. See you later!" Haruhi waved before dashing off to the front door, sighing. The host club was leaving already.

"Oh, leaving already?" Aya asked, looking at the male host. Hikaru stopped as he was about to exit the front door. "Okay. Well, see you at...school.." Awkwardly waving, Hikaru wasted no time dashing off. She sighed, lazily tracing circles on the coffee table next to her. The house was empty without anyone around, and Haruhi had left already. The hosts, who were driving in their limo, had left already and she didn't feel the need to bother them with the burden of staying with her, just because she felt _lonely_.

"Hikaru," Absentmindedly, she thought about him, closing her eyes and relaxing. Suddenly, she shot up with a gasp.

"What was I thinking? Thinking about...him." A blush rising to her cheeks, Aya frowned. This was not good.

"I can't do this!" She plopped down in her chair. "No, no, no, no.." Over and over, whenever she would close her eyes, Hikaru would come into her mind. Memories of the twins scattered throughout her thoughts (**A/N:** **Thank you Chushiki Maho**); making their first snowman, testing Aya's non-maid cooked dish, and even just sitting outside together. When they weren't so...so...in their world. Aya smiled faintly. The only person who could tell them apart, besides their father, was her. The first outsider.

"Of course, they don't remember that." Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she sighed. "They won't remember that I was the first person to come into their lives.."

"It's getting late anyway," Aya closed the door, shaking her head. "It's not like I couldn't handle one more day on my own."


	4. I remember

Aya took out her ponytail, long black hair cascading down her shoulders. Standing up and going to the bathroom, she sighed. Good thing she didn't blow her cover as a guy. That would've been horrible. Rinsing her face off with water, she looked up in the mirror to check if she got all the makeup off.

"It's boring without all the hosts here," She mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair. "They were fun to be around with.." Aya calmly walked to her room, closing the door and jumped on her bed. Silence filled the air around her, making her nervous. It was weird to have silence around here, now that the hosts had come. She had been accustomed to silence before, but now, she just misses the loud voices.

_Knock knock._

"Coming!" Aya shouted, rushing to the door. Her expression holding surprise, she opened the door.

"Hello?" She greeted cheerfully, until she found out who it was. The twins.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to them, grabbing their hands and pulling them inside. "It's freezing out there,"

"We came to return this to you." Kaoru held out a blue journal, no name on it. In the inside though, you could clearly tell it was Aya's by the handwriting.

"Thanks," The girl smiled, hugging the journal to her chest. "I thought I'd never see it again. I lost it a little while ago, when you guys were...Wait..." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway, thank you."

"Whatever." Hikaru muttered, rubbing his hands together. "It was his idea anyway."

"I would expect that out of Kaoru, because quite frankly, you're a jerk."

"And aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine!" Hikaru replied sarcastically.

"Of course I am. You're just jealous 'cause I'm hotter than you."

"That was a dumb joke."

"And you could do better?"

"Duh," Hikaru retorted, sticking out his tounge. Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes. Again with the fights.

"Stop." He told them firmly. "No more fighting."

"Okay, Kaoru." Aya smiled happily.

"Hey, aren't you...?" Hikaru started, looking at Aya's face.

"A guy?" Kaoru finished. Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting them to come around. Aya sighed, looking up at the twins.

"No," Aya stated. "I am a girl."

"A girl," Hikaru stared at her. "I can't believe it."

"Jerk!" Aya pouted, her hands fingering the laces inside her journal.

"Why don't you prove it?" They suddenly asked her, devilish smiles on their faces. Aya's eyes widened in surprise, squeaking a bit. She ran as if her life depended on it, which, if you think of the twins, it probably did.

"Why me!" A few minutes passed, the twins finally giving up on chasing her down. Aya fell to the ground, her pants fluttering down as she did so.

"Ah, I think I'm safe.." She smiled a little, pulling herself up and into the clothing closet nearby. The twins were already there, picking out dresses, saying some would look cute for Haruhi, others for Aya.

"Why are you guys going through my stuff?" Mumbling, she entered the somewhat small closet and took one of the dresses they were holding for her. It was a baby blue dress, frills on the collar and the edge of the dress. There was a sort of headband that goes with it, the same color of the dress, and had a lot more frills.

"Here, try this on." Aya started to protest after looking at the dress, but gave in quickly.

"Later. Now, shouldn't you be going home, instead of staying here?"

"No," Kaoru grinned at her, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

"I remember you though."


	5. Supermarket

_"_You remember me?" Aya whispered, eyes widening with disbelief. Flashing her a quick smile, Kaoru nodded before turning to his brother. She smiled, almost dancing with happyness. Hikaru looked between the two, trying to figure out what their conversation was about. Did Kaoru like her? He looked down at the girl, a couple of inches shorter than them. Well, at least he _could _see why, if Kaoru did anyway.

"Would you like some Italian?" Holding a phone in her hands, she was about to dial the number. Tilting her head slightly, she giggled and glanced at Kaoru. Hikaru was getting annoyed. Why was he getting left out?

"Sure," Kaoru responded, a smile on his face. "We'd like that. Wouldn't we Hikaru?" Nudging Hikaru in the side, Kaoru sent him a warning glance.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Aya motioned for the two to step into the dining room, then made the call.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" Kaoru looked at him with a dead serious expression on his face.

"You do remember Aya, right?"

"No, we've never even met her." Kaoru was close to facepalming. I mean, sure, his brother was slow about his feelings, but really! How could you forget the _first person_ even before Haruhi, to get inside their world? Aya came back out, pouting slightly.

"The lady on the line said they couldn't deliver because of the snowstorm coming." She sighed, placing the phone down. "So, we'll just have to make some! I'll get some ingrediants." Kaoru looked up at her, standing up.

"I'll go with." Hikaru stood up too.

"I will be coming with Kaoru," He grumbled, analyzing the girl again. She seemed happy to cook, an excited twinkle in her eyes, until the phone rang. Aya groaned, picking it up.

"Yes? Oh, it can be delivered. No problem then...Ah, my address? Here it's..." She gave them the address quickly, before hanging up. Pursing her lips, she looked at the twins.

"I'm not sure if you could handle this..." She hesitated. "But, do you want to go to the 'commoners' supermarket with me?" They looked at her with grins, and she already knew the answer.

"Oh, fine." Aya sighed, grabbing her coat. "We'll have to be quick though, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a snowstorm."

"Hey, Aya?"

"Mm?" She looked at Hikaru, wondering why he just addressed her. "What is it Hikaru?"

"Do you have a fear?" He asked her suddenly, catching her off-guard.

"Well, of course I do. Everybody needs fear in their lives. Without fear, nobody would be scared, nor have any common sense." She replied, walking around the icy path and into the car.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Kaoru piped up, looking at the girl. "If nobody had fear, wouldn't that be good? I mean, if you had no fear, you wouldn't be afraid of anything."

"Yes, but sometimes you need the adrenaline rush to do things. When you're really scared, you get this rush and can sometimes conquer your fears. But, if you don't have any fear, there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of. Besides, think of it as a bank robbery. People would be scared, because their lives were at risk, right? But, if nobody was scared, they'd just end up risking even more lives, by not being scared. Get it?" She looked at them with a smile, telling the driver where to go, momentarily taking a break from talking to them.

"Yeah," They chorused, suddenly pulling Aya's back to their grasp. "But what's yours?"

"..." Aya refused to answer them, pulling away from them.

"Come on!" Hikaru urged, making her feel uncomfortable. Kaoru stayed silent, remembering a sudden memory. Aya was afraid of snowstorms.

"I'm not going to answer that," Aya sighed. "We're here." Shivering in the cold, even with her coat on, the girl grabbed the twins' hands and took them inside the market.

"We need, ah.." Aya stared at the ground for a moment before, listing off a few ingrediants.

"Spicy curry okay with you?" Hikaru was somewhat amazed that she knew the things they liked. But was she a stalker? No, no. If Kaoru liked her, then he should try to, too.

"Yeah," Hikaru smiled at her, as she struggled to get the spices from the top shelf. He grabbed it for her, handing it to her before crossing his arms. Aya smiled back at him, holding her arms out. Kaoru was the first one to react, slightly crushing her in a hug.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Kaoru." She told him, pulling away. Okay, now this was getting confusing. Did Kaoru and Aya have a secret relationship that Hikaru didn't know about? He opened his mouth to protest, before being pulled into a hug.

"I also missed you, Hikaru."


	6. Snowstorm

"I don't like this," She shivered as she pulled away from Hikaru, his mouth open. "It's getting late, and you two should be home."

"We told mum we'll stay at your house," Kaoru smirked at her. "Sleepover then?" Aya facepalmed. Of course they would do something like that.

"Fine," She sighed, pulling on the ends of her waist length hair. "I'll set up the guest rooms."

"Why not sleep together?" Hikaru suggested, eyebrows raising suggestively. Aya's face turned red and she turned away from them.

"My bed's not big enough for the three of us, Hikaru." She tried to keep her voice steady as she turned down the offer.

"Who said we'll be doing sleeping?" Kaoru joined in, making her face turn redder than it was. She cleared her throat and turned to face them, a light blush on her cheeks.

"The answer is still no," Looking over at the cart, she sighed. "Besides, we still have to pay for this stuff. We've been doing so much talking that we barely got anything for food."

"We'll pay!" Aya looked at the twins with a doubtful expression on her face.

"No, you won't." She told them, crossing her arms. "Besides, who knows what you'll do to make me pay you back,"

"We're not Kyoya, Aya." Hikaru told her, a pout on his face. He's grown accustomed to Aya now, and even with their little arguements, he's learned to befriend her.

"I'm still paying," Pushing the cart with both hands, she continued on to the checkout. Unfortunately, the twins decided to bring some attention to theirselves. Hugging Aya to their chests, they stood close to her, a little _too _close for her liking.

"Um," She looked around, noting the looks they were getting. "We're getting stares from people." She tried to pull away, but that resulted her getting even closer with the duo. The twins wrapped their arms around Aya, nuzzling their cheeks against hers. The blush returned again, as she stood there with them.

"Guys, I need to checkout!" Aya took the seperation bar, placing it down at the end of the old lady's groceries. She took the items, pulling out her wallet and waited patiently until the old lady was done. The twins arms were still wrapped around her shoulders and she found it quite difficult to move. They finally let go of her as she paid for the items, grabbing the bags and placing it into the cart, not giving the twins a chance to wrap their arms around her again. She pushed the cart as fast as she could, literally running to her car. Hikaru and Kaoru were right on her tail, dashing behind her. Aya stuffed the bags into the trunk and pushed the cart away.

"It's going to be a big snowstorm," Hikaru commented, looking up at the snowing sky. Kaoru nodded, also looking up at the sky.

"Y-yeah," Aya smiled nervously, shivering a bit. "Let's just hurry up a-and get home." Leaning forward in the car, she told the driver to go back home. Sitting back in the seat, Aya smiled at the twins who were squished in the backseat beside her.

"Ah, Kaoru.." Hikaru grinned at Kaoru who smirked at him in return. They wrapped her arms around her shoulders again and pulled her close to them.

"Hey!" Aya squirmed, trying to slip away. "No fair!"

"Whoever said we were fair?" She sighed before she stopped squirming. Aya tilted her head, leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around Kaoru's shoulder and pulled him close to her.

"Nobody I guess." She smiled, looking up at Hikaru, who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"We're here," The driver smiled at the position they were in, before turning back to the steering wheel.

"Oh, thanks Miya." Miya nodded, smiling at the girl.

"C'mon you guys." Aya waited for them to get out, before climbing out on the left side. Grabbing their hands, she raced into the house and stopped at the front door.

"You do have the key, right?" Hikaru's eyes widened, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course I do." She smiled, taking the key off of her hidden necklace and putting it in the key hole. The door opened with a click, and she stepped inside.

"For a commoner's house, this isn't bad." Kaoru commented, smiling at Aya. She took it as a compliment and kicked the door closed.

"Thanks," She mumbled, plopping down on the couch. "You want to head to bed now?"

"Sure," He smiled, looking at Hikaru's expression. "Where's our room?" Aya sighed, deciding she'll give them a tour. After going through the rooms of the house, she stopped at her door.

"This is my room. Nobody is allowed in here, well, I guess except you two. Since you'll barge in anyway." They grinned at her, making Aya roll her eyes. She opened the door quietly, showing them her room. Ivory walls, laced with gold dragon designs, she smiled. The floor was wooden, made from sturdy birch trees. There was a wardrobe in the corner, a nightstand next to her very large bed. The sheets were covered with dragons, giving them the impression Aya's favorite animal, more of fantasy creature, was a dragon.

"You really like dragons, don't you?" Kaoru looked around the room, noting how mostly everything was covered with dragons.

"Yeah," Pushing her hair back, Aya smiled at them. "My mom used to make up these stories about them."

"And what's in here?" Hikaru smirked at her, opening her wardrobe. Regular clothing and some dresses were mixed in there. The girl squeaked, quickly closing it.

"It's nothing!" She laughed nervously.

"Can we pick out an outfit for you?" Kaoru asked. Aya nodded, her arms lowering in defeat.

"Fine," They smirked at her. "But no fancy stuff, or nightgowns." She narrowed her eyes at them before exiting the room. Going through her stuff, Hikaru tsked.

"No recent designs from us..."

"No pink anything? Wow," Finally, they decided on a simple black dress that would go down to her knees, and a lacy white headband that almost looked like a maid's.

"Oh Aya~" They sang. She was waiting out in the hallway, waiting for them to be done. Aya entered the room, looking doubtful.

"Yes?" They held out the outfit to Aya, smiling at her. She smiled back at them, before kicking them out of her room.

"I'm done." A few minutes later, the girl came out, her cheeks pink. "Happy now?"

"Very," Hikaru earned a glare for that comment.

"How does it look?" She twirled around, the ends of the dress flaring up a bit.

"Good," They replied, blushes on their faces. Aya smiled happily before letting them in.

"I guess you could sleep in the room next to mine.." Aya bit her lip. "If you really want to." She showed them to their room, before huddling in her own. Ice and hail came down on the windows, making her flinch. If this was a snowstorm, why was there hail and ice coming down too?

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Aya shivered, exiting her room. Knocking on their door, she waited patiently.

"Come in!" Came Kaoru's voice through the door. She entered their room, looking pale.

"I hate snowstorms," She frowned, tears coming to her eyes. "I hate them so much." Running to them both, she tackle-hugged them, shivering with fear. They eventually hugged back, patting her back and head.

"Thank you," She murmered, before falling into a dreamless sleep. They looked at the girl with sleep-filled eyes before falling asleep themselves.

"You're welcome."

**A/N: That was difficult. I couldn't even think of any words to make them say. I think I'm getting rusty with my writing skills. *laughs and is shot***

**Okay then, oww. This is probably not my best chapter but, still.**

**Thank you all for reviews.**


	7. Prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"Mm," Aya rolled over in her sleep, only to fall on the floor. "Ouch!" Startled awake, the twins woke up with a panicked look on their faces.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She rubbed her eyes. "I'm okay. I just fell off the floor." She hissed at the floor before standing up. Straightening her dress, she mumbled something incoherent before reaching for the door.

"I'm going to go in the living room," Aya smiled at the twins before exiting the room. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Hikaru's phone suddenly rang, playing an obnoxious ringtone.

"Oh no," Hikaru groaned, laying back on the bed. "Don't answer that phone." The song played, before they eventually got annoyed with it continuously ringing and finally picked up the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Tamaki's loud voice almost deafened his eardrums.

"Aya's house." Hikaru answered with a smirk, Kaoru chuckling into his hand.

"AYA'S HOUSE?" He then rambled about Aya being his 'son', as he still didn't know about her being a female.

"She's a girl, tono." Tamaki stopped, before screaming about violating his precious daughter.

"We didn't do anything too bad, tono." Kaoru sighed, wanting to just hang up on him.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!" Hikaru snickered, before adding...

"We only slept in the same bed." That did it. The twins hung up quickly before they got deaf from Tamaki's screaming. Kaoru looked over at the closet in their room before putting on some of the clothing Aya put in there for them. Many different sizes, as she didn't know what size to get, they picked out the correct size and headed into the living room.

"Tono's probably coming to your house now," Kaoru snickered along with Hikaru.

"What did you say to him?" Aya narrowed her eyes.

"We slept in the same bed as you."

"WHAT?" She dashed to the front door, locking it. "You know that he'd overreact!"

"So?"

"So...HE'LL BE COMING OVER HERE!" As if on cue, knocking was heard.

"Oh no.." Aya groaned, hitting her head on the arm of the couch. "Why?" She stood up and opened the door. Tamaki rushed towards her, picking her up off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him, making him go to his emo corner. Aya shrugged and greeted the rest of the hosts.

"No, we didn't do anything Tamaki." She muttered, hearing his whimpers of them doing stuff to her. Rolling her eyes, Aya wrapped her arms around the twin's shoulders, pulling them in for a hug.

"Let's pull a prank on him," Aya whispered, looking at them with a mischevious grin.

"What do you think we should do to him?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at the two of them with a grin.

"Pretend we're going out." Aya laughed quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"He'll freak out for sure." She smiled at them, high-fiving Hikaru before planning out what to do...


	8. Prank pt2

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," Aya sighed dreamingly, grasping their hands. "I love you so much," A sound was heard from Tamaki, his eyes widening.

_Tamaki's mind theater:_

_Aya, in a wedding dress, was walking down the aisle. She had both Hikaru and Kaoru as the groom, and had already written out her vows. After a while of speeches, and other things, the priest announced,_

_"You may now kiss the bride." As soon as they leaned in, Tamaki screamed._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of Tamaki's mind theater._

"We love you too Aya." The twins answered in perfect synchronization. She stood on the balls of her feet, kissing their cheeks.

"Ah..." Tamaki uttered out, eroding away.

"We'll be together forever, right?" She giggled as they put their hands around her waist.

"That's right," Kaoru nodded, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"We'll be together forever and might get married too." Hikaru added, doing the same as Kaoru.

"Married?" The blonde was quickly on his feet, walking over to Aya.

"You can't get married to these devilish twins!" He cried, shaking the poor girl's shoulders.

"Why not? I love them with all of my heart." Flashing a gentle smile to the twins, she pushed Tamaki away. "If I do decide to get married to them, it's my choice." Aya leaned on Hikaru's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck. Hikaru looked down at her, 'love' filling his eyes. Kaoru and Aya stared into each others eyes, before bursting out laughing.

"Yo-you should've see-seen the look on your face!" She laughed, tears filling her eyes. Tamaki stood, confused. Weren't they a couple?

"Gotcha!" The twins looked over at Tamaki's facial expression, laughing even harder. Though, Aya felt a little bit sad. It was nice pretending to be a couple while it lasted. At first, she only liked Hikaru, but now... She shook the thoughts out of her head. Hikaru probably liked Haruhi, and she knew that Kaoru did too..most likely..

"Ye-yeah.." She wiped away her tears from laughing and turned to the twins.

"I'm going out," They blinked. Did she have a date? She was their toy!

"To where?" Hikaru looked at her with a sour expression. "You have a hot date?" Aya's face flushed.

"No," She sighed, crossing her arms. "I just have to go." Kaoru's hand stopped her from reaching to the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly. Aya looked away from him, heat filling her cheeks.

"I'm just going clothes shopping," She told him quietly. "I'm going to the beach in a few days. This is the last day of winter, and I would like to go to the beach in spring."

"Oh," Hikaru suddenly appeared behind her with a grin. "Are you going shopping for a swimsuit? Bikini perhaps?" She blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe..." They grinned at her. "Oh, no. You are not going to pick out one for me-"

"Please?" Kaoru pouted at her.

"Eh?" Aya's eyes widened, eventually looking away. "Fine!" She agreed, closing her eyes.

"At school tomorrow then?" She nodded, opening her eyes and noticing that Kaoru's hand was still on hers.

"Uh, Kaoru.." He looked up at her. "You could let go of my hand now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He blushed, taking his hand away from hers. Hikaru cheered, high-fiving Kaoru.

"Now, will you please exit my house?"


	9. Lunchroom act

Straightening out the boys' uniform, Aya left some of the masculine make-up on the counter, revealing a slight feminine face. Boy-ish enough to pull off the act, yet feminine enough to still be considered as a girl. She didn't bother using a full-out makeover just to pull off the look like the first day. Besides, it was spring and she didn't want very heavy makeup on her face. Closing the door behind her, she stepped out of her room, and into the living room. Checking to make sure everything was alright, she headed out the front door. It was a five minute walk from her house to Ouran, so she walked, not wanting to use up anymore gas for such a short distance location.

"It's warm, yet chilly at the same time." She smiled, watching a few leaves fall off some trees. "I like that about this season," Stopping in front of her designated location, she paused to look at the school fully.

'It looks more of a palace, than a school.' Aya thought, her eyes scanning the school a bit more, before heading into class.

"Would you like to introduce yourself now, dear?" The teacher was a nice one, at least to her anyway. She nodded, faking a smile.

"My name is Nakamori, Aya. I'm pleased to meet you all, again." She winked at a few of the ladies, mentally wondering how they don't know how she is, indeed, a female just by hearing her name.

"You do remember who you sit next by, right?" Trying her hardest not to glare at the lady, she faked another smile and nodded.

"Hai, sensei." It irritated her so much, to seem like she was very forgetful. Taking the empty seat by the twins, she looked over at Haruhi with a smile. English, her favorite subject, was this period. Though, the teacher was going over things she already knew, so she dozed off a bit. Hikaru poked her side, waking her up. He pointed to the teacher who was almost about to snap at Aya for falling asleep, and signaled for her to look at Kaoru's notes. Aya blinked, shaking her head. Passing a note to the boy, she quickly scribbled down a note in cursive writing.

_"There really is no need to copy it down. I already know all of this stuff. I'm fifty percent Japanese, twenty-five percent Irish, and the other twenty five American. Love, Aya." _Hikaru's cheeks turned a bit pink at the 'Love, Aya.' part, but he shook it off.

**"Are you sure? Alright then. By the way, I think that's a little bit over dramatic at the end. Hika." **Passing the note quietly to the girl, Hikaru pretended to pay attention to the class. Aya smiled at how he signed his name, using the nick-name she officially gave him.

_"Yes I'm sure. If I wasn't I'd never even say anything in the first place. By the way, I thought you hated that nickname. Love ya, Aya." _He snickered a bit, his cheeks a little pink, before recieving another note from Aya.

_"And you look so cute when you're blushing. :P Just to tease ya, Aya." _Hikaru's cheeks turned a bit more red, before returning the recent note.

**"Is that so? Well, you were much cuter when Kaoru and I were the ones making you blush. Hika." **Aya's cheeks turned scarlet. She rolled her eyes, writing quickly, as time was almost up.

_"And we both know that Kaoru was the most fun to tease. Seeing his blushing face was more then we could handle. Remember that? Aya." _Hikaru chuckled behind his hand. Oh, she was good. He poked Kaoru's side, handing him the notes that Aya sent him. Class was over finally. Aya was currently talking to Haruhi, talking about something that involved cooking. Kaoru's cheeks turned pink as he read the notes.

"I need to talk to the twins real quick, that alright Haru?" Aya smiled at the girl, who easily returned it back.

"Sure," Haruhi replied, waving to her. "Your house, right?"

"You guessed it!" She replied cheerfully. Aya took a peek at Kaoru's face, seeing the blush. She giggled quietly, grabbing his left hand. The blush on his face darkened. Aya grabbed Hikaru's right hand, walking happily with the blushing boys.

"What are you getting for lunch?" Hikaru asked, turning to the girl.

"Um.." Aya smiled sheepishly. "I don't know."

"Want to share lunches then?" Kaoru suggested, shrugging. "No harm done if we do."

"Sure," She replied, smiling warmly at the ginger-haired twin. "Thanks, Kao."

"That's my nickname for him!" Hikaru pouted.

"And Hika's mine," Kaoru added. Aya sighed, giving them the puppy-dog eyes.

"You don't mind though, do you?" They shook their heads. "Okay then!" After they got their lunches, well, after Hikaru and Kaoru got their lunches, they sat together, ignoring the looks from the ladies. Hearts had filled their eyes, wondering if Aya was going to be apart of the brotherly love act. Hikaru decided that they were going to have a little fun. Shooting a look at Kaoru, he picked up a spoon of dessert and tilted Aya's chin up. The girls looked like they were going to have heart attacks, shouts of 'MOE' filling the room.

"Say ah~" Hikaru "accidentally" smeared some onto her cheek and corner of her lips. Aya was about to protest, before deciding to go along. Looking at Hikaru with a light blush on her cheeks, she gazed into his eyes.

"Hika..." She whispered softly. Kaoru licked the chocolate dessert off of her cheeks, giving Hikaru the opportunity to lick the dessert from the corner of her lips.

"But what about Kaoru?" She asked suddenly, looking at the boy. "He deserves something too."

"Don't worry. He always gets a treat at home." He winked at Kaoru, the light blush never leaving his cheeks. Hikaru was a little embarressed. He heard the way she spoke his name, and quite frankly blushed a bit. Crawling over to Kaoru, Aya took some chocolate, and placed it on his cheek. Hikaru's heart was pounding hard. What was she going to do to him? Licking the chocolate off of Kaoru's cheek, she took some more chocolate and placed it on the corner of Hikaru's lips. Getting close to his lips, very, very close, she whispered,

"Don't think that you'll get off that easy, Hika.." She wiped the chocolate off and turned to the lunch table again. The twins were speechless, blushes never leaving their cheeks.

"Aya," Kaoru stammered, his eyes widening. "That was..." He couldn't finish.

"Embarressing, yet cool at the same time. Thanks for going along with it." Hikaru finished for him, a faint blush hidden on his cheeks. The girl nodded, her face a deep red.

"I-I don't know what came over me..." She whispered, placing her hands on her face. "Oh no..."

"We still have host club to do," Hikaru smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"And we get to pick out a swimsuit for you." Kaoru finished, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Hikaru's eye twitched before remembering it was his brother. Not anybody else. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to them.

"Okay." She was quiet, still embarressed.

"But it wasn't an act..." Aya murmered, hoping the twins wouldn't hear. Her silver eyes traveled to the ceiling as she sighed once more.

"It really wasn't."

* * *

Okay, I think this has got to be the most embarressing chapter I have ever written. Yes, they remember her, well at least Kaoru does. And Hikaru warmed up to her.

Aya: What the heck man? Why'd you do that to me?

Orange: Because I wanted to make a 'MOE' moment with you and the twins.

Aya: *huffs and runs*

Orange: Okay, that's it for now!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Ouran High School Host Club.


	10. Accidental kisses

"Aya-kun?" Kimiko, one of Aya's regulars at the club, cautiously approached her. "I saw the scene at the lunchroom." The mention of that made Aya's face turn red as she placed her hands on her chin.

"Yeah," She told her dreamingly. "I really wish we could do it again sometime. They really like it, especially at home." Kimiko's face turned pink, as well as a few other girls.

"Apparently they like it when I'm the stronger one. Who would've known? I still care for them though.." Aya sighed. "I wish they wouldn't be so careless. They could hurt themselves, along with you ladies. Would you be careful for me?" They nodded as their blushing cheeks began to turn darker in color. Soon, the ladies exited after a couple of hours. Hikaru and Kaoru were currently chasing Aya down, a black bikini in their hands. It was lacy at the top, and a bit frilly at the bottom. A couple of dragons were placed on there, so they didn't really see the problem.

"I'm not wearing that bikini!" She squealed, sliding on the floor and colliding into Kaoru's chest. Blinking, Kaoru helped her up, before grinning at her.

"Oh, fine." Blushing, she took the swimsuit and sighed. "Luckily you won't be there."

"On the contrary." Dang it Kyoya! Why her? "We'll be going to the same beach as you."

"But won't there be girls there?" She asked hopefully, squirming in Kaoru's grasp. Holding her by the waist, Kaoru kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't slip away from them again. Hikaru turned to the duo with a strange emotion in his eyes. Jealousy, perhaps?

"No. It is a private beach owned by the Hitachiin family, so we will be the only ones there." Curse her luck.

"Fine," Aya glared at the twins. "No funny business."

"We promise~" They chorused, taking her arms and dragging her to the limo. Haruhi was there too, luckily.

"Sorry we couldn't meet up." Aya apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Haruhi laughed a bit, waving it off.

"It's no problem Aya." She replied, smiling at the girl. They arrived at the beach, shortly after. The twins had taken Aya away, her protesting all the way. As she finally agreed to putting on the swimsuit, she never came out of the dressing room.

"Come on!" Hikaru groaned, banging his head against the door. The door cracked open slightly, and the twins could see her just finishing putting on her top, the cover for the swimsuit. They blushed, also slightly fighting off nosebleeds.

"Okay, I'm finishe-" She looked around for the twins, raising an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"Aya?" Haruhi smiled at her, waving for her to come over here.

"Hey," She replied, her face slightly red. She wasn't used to showing off this much skin. Pulling her hair from the bun that made her look like she had short hair, her waist length hair cascaded down her back.

"Mind if I just hang out over here with you?" Aya closed her eyes, laying her head down on the sand.

"It's not a problem to me," Haruhi responded. "You're not as annoying, or obnoxious as the others." Aya grinned, not expecting cold water to be dumped on her face.

"Whoa!" She sat up with a gasp, glaring at the twins.

"Need some help with sunscreen on your back?" Hikaru suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"No thank you. I'd rather just go swimmin- Hey, put me down!" Hikaru holding up the upper half, and Kaoru with the lower half, they tossed her in the water, grinning at her expression.

"When I get out of here, you two are so dead." She swam out of the water, grabbing a nearby water gun and filled it up with the clean water that came from the shack nearby. Squirting their backs with water, she grinned, dodging more water heading towards her way. She did a series of flips, almost colliding into Hikaru. Unfortunately for her, a sneak attack from Tamaki, who she didn't even know was playing, squirt water at her back, causing her to jump up, right when Kaoru was leaning down to speak to her. Their lips met, both eyes widening. Tamaki, being an immature person again, slipped on a banana peel and caused Aya to slip and crash her lips onto Hikaru's.

"TAMAKI!" She shouted, tracking him down. Though, she enjoyed both of their kisses, she couldn't fall for them. She just couldn't.

"This is getting more complicated..."


	11. Sharing

Aya sat down, recently returning from the beach. The Hitachiin twins were now at her house. Why? She asked for them to be there. Kaoru's face was pink, as his eyes flickered to the girl. Her makeup was gone, it was just her. Her eyelashes fluttered each time she blinked. Why didn't she realize what she could do to people? Hikaru, on the other hand, was looking down at the floor. His hand gripped Kaoru's as they tried to sort it out.

"Kaoru," She looked up at the younger twin. "You do know that was my first kiss, right?" Success! He was the one who got her first kiss! Though, he felt a little bad for Hikaru. He knew he liked her, but did he really have to give Aya up? I mean, sure, he loved his brother. But, he had given up Haruhi for him. Now he decides to like Aya?

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down. She smiled softly, patting his head.

"I wasn't saying I didn't like it," They both had blushes on their faces. They could share her, right? I mean, if Hikaru didn't like Haruhi anymore, and he likes Aya, then they could share. Kaoru felt a little bad for not wanting to share. I mean, he would give her up, but only if he truly thinks that Hikaru would be happier with her. Haruhi and Tono would get together, Hikaru, Aya and himself. That would work, right?

"Aya?" Hikaru spoke up, bangs covering his face. "Could we share?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "You want to share?"

"I'm not going to give you up." He stated. "And I don't want Kaoru to give you up, just because of me."

"Hikaru..." She spoke softly, eyes lowering to the ground. "I don't want you two to fight over me..."

"We won't then," Hikaru declared. "We'll share you."

"Okay," Aya sighed. "I really do love you two..." They grinned. But would they be able to share forever?

"But if something happens, I..." Aya paused. "I don't want you two to fight...Just because of a dumb girl.."

"You're not dumb, and we'll try." Kaoru smiled sweetly at her, taking her hand in his own. Hikaru nodded, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Movie night then?" She asked happily, grinning. "Or prank night?"

"We could do more pranks on Tono tomorrow," Kaoru yawned. "Let's just do movie night."

"Agreed," Hikaru laid back on the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist. Kaoru did the same, placing a kiss on her cheek. Though, they never really did as they fell asleep together. Aya's head leaned on Kaoru's chest with Hikaru's head on her arm, fingers twisted in his hair. Hours passed, and it was finally seven o' clock AM. She had already woken up, so Aya was making breakfast as quietly as she could. The twins were wrapped around each other, not noticing an absence of a girl.

"Wake up guys." She whispered quietly, shaking their arms. Kaoru woke up first, his eyes opening sleepily. Hikaru pulled on her arm and sat up.

"Aya?" Placing a sleepy kiss on her lips, making her blush, Kaoru woke up fully. Hikaru growled and placed one on her lips after Kaoru pulled away.

"H-hi..." She blinked, her face red. "The host club might be coming over. It's Saturday today,"

"Pranking time," The twins said in unison. "On Tono."

"Yeah," Aya smiled, pushing her back. "It's gonna be fun."

_Knock, knock._

"Coming!" Aya called, opening the door quickly. Tamaki and the other hosts stood there. A devilish grin appeared on Aya's face, and she gestured them in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Aya called, skipping over to them. Planting a kiss on both of their lips, she grinned as their faces turned red. Tamaki's face expression was priceless.

"So, we're getting married tomorrow, right?" Hikaru asked, a grin on his pink face. Kaoru nodded, entwining his hand with Aya's. Hikaru grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yep," Kaoru agreed, envolopes in his free hand. On Aya's left hand, there was a diamond ring, as two was too much. Tamaki slowly faded away, as the twins started laughing.

"We're not getting married," Aya stated. "We're just going out."

"I FORBID IT!"

"Too late," The twins dragged Aya away from Tamaki. "Come on Aya, let's get some ice cream."

"Okay," She agreed happily, looking down at the ground. Let's just hope things go right.

"We love you too, Aya." The twins whispered suddenly, looking down at the girl.

"Eh?" Her face was red. "You do?"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded, smiling at the girl.

"If we didn't, we wouldn't be going out, would we?" Aya sighed.

"I guess not," She mumbled. "Can we still get the Ice cream?"

_Well, wasn't that fun?_

_Orange: ARGH. It's hard to write them together!_

_Aya: *blushes* You won't make another act in the next one, right?_

_Orange: Oh thank you for the idea, Aya. *evil grin* Stay tuned!_


	12. Aya's real name

"I like Vanilla and Mint." She blinked, looking at the twins. "What about you two?"

"Vanilla," Hikaru grinned. Kaoru nodded, and paid for three vanilla cones. He sighed, and gave Hikaru and Aya theirs. Licking the ice cream, Aya grinned.

"Thanks, Kao-chan!" Happily, she took another lick. Hikaru and Kaoru set theirs down and scooted closer to Aya. Hikaru took the lead, taking a small lick from the opposite side. Kaoru licked up some of the ice cream about to fall down onto her cheek and brushed against her cheek for a brief second. She squeaked, her face turning red.

"Guys! That-that..." Aya stuttered, closing her eyes. "Please don't do that again!" Smearing some ice cream on her cheeks, Hikaru and Kaoru licked it off, wrapping their arms around her shoulders.

"You said not to do what we did, so we did something different." Hikaru said, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't mean subsitute it with something else!" She said quickly, her cheeks pink.

"But you never said not to." Kaoru pointed out, nuzzling her cheek. He did have a point there. Thankfully, the twins didn't do anything else embarressing to her.

"That's true..." Aya bit her lip, silver eyes roaming the area. Her mint dress fluttered in the breeze as she walked with the twins, side by side.

"Aww, a kitty." She looked at a cat, the lady cooing softly at it. Aya smiled softly, shaking her head.

"It's cute," Hikaru commented, looking at the cat.

"You want a kitty costume?" He asked, grinning at her. Aya's face turned red as she shook her head.

"No, I just like cats. Kittens are the cutest though," She looked up at the sky, suddenly throwing her arms up.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, grinning at the two boys. "Let's go back to the house," Kaoru chuckled at her enthusiasm. Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the cheerful Aya.

"You like Italian like us..." Hikaru noted, analyzing the girl. "And I remember when you cooked us the first dish you made...without any help..."

"The snowman we built," Kaoru laughed, remembering how it tilted slightly, no matter how much they tried to fix it.

"But, your name isn't Aya." He stated, turning serious. "I remember that it began like Asu.."

"But your last name is Nakamori," Hikaru nodded, grinning at the girl. "Happy we remembered?"

"Very!" She gasped, pulling away from their grip and dashing into their arms again. "I love you both so much!"

"We love you too." They replied, each raising an eyebrow.

"Asuki...Asuya? Asumi? Yeah, that sounds right..."

"No," Hikaru began. "It's not Asumi, nor Asuki.. Asuya doesn't sound right either. Ayami?"

"Ayami Nakamori? No," Aya sighed. "I think my middle name was Yuki, like snow. Oh! I got it!"

"Hmm?"

"Ayumi Yuki Nakamori." Aya smiled happily. "That was it!"

"But, I got used to Aya," Hikaru groaned. "Can't we just call you Aya?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "If she wants to be called Ayumi, that's fine."

"No, I like Aya better. Aya Yuki Nakamori," Nodding happily, she started humming.

"Now, let get back to home." The twins followed behind her, smiling. They finally found out what her real name was. Now, what to do about the relationship?


	13. Pulling another prank

"I know what we should do," Aya sighed, laying down on her bed. The twins perked up, waiting for her to talk. "We should do another prank. Maybe, act as police officers and... No..."

"Dressing up as clowns?" All of them laughed at Kaoru's suggestion, before turning serious.

"We've already did the going out thing," They smiled sweetly at each other. "But Tono already know that we are. So what next?"

"I got it!" Hikaru smirked at Aya. "We'll dress you up in a devil costume-"

"Not, a sexy devil." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fine. But you'll be in a devil costume, us also in one. You'll act like a mischevious little devil, and we'll just poke more fun at Tono like normal."

"That's good Hikaru, but what am I going to do about..." She gestured to her body. His face turned pink before continuing on.

"Just ace bandage it or something." Aya laughed at how red their faces were becoming.

"Okay," She grinned, wrapping her arms around them both. "This is gonna be great."

"Not to mention, funny." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at Aya, grabbing her wrists.

"But you do know that if you're gonna be a little devil, you have to act like a devil." Hikaru's face was close to her lips as he whispered the statement. Aya's cheeks turned pink, as she desperately tried to avert her eyes.

"Fine," She sighed, looking up into Hikaru's eyes with a smirk on her face. "But you'll have to keep up with me, _Hika-kun_." Moving away from her face, Hikaru's smirk never left his face. Kaoru still held her wrist, a frown on his face. Aya frowned, moving closer to Kaoru.

"Something the matter, _Kaoru_?" Even if it wasn't his nickname, it still brought a blush to his face the way she said it. He shook his head quickly, smiling at her.

"No," He stammered. "Everythings...all good."

"If you say so." She yawned, laying back down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Night guys,"

"Night." They waved before going back to their room. She turned her attention to the ceiling, a light smile on her lips. Looks like they really did mean it...

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Aya woke up quickly, realizing that yesterday had turned out to be Sunday. Today was now Monday.

"Hika-kun, Kao-kun! We need to get to school!" She raced to their room, knocking on the door and telling them to wake up. "Your Ouran uniforms are in the living room!" They woke up sleepily, rubbing their eyes.

"We're coming, we're coming.."

"Okay, now... Oh! This looks like it could be used..." Aya, dressed up in her devil costume, complete with wings, tail and horns, came into their room and pulled them to the living room. For such a small girl, she had some strength in her.

"You aren't going to be able to dress in the costumes, so I figured that you could just wear what the hosts are wearing. I'll have to change into whatever they need me to, but we'll still be able to pull off the prank if we hurry!" Getting dressed quickly, the trio headed out the door to school.

"We-made it." Kaoru gasped, stopping in front of their last classroom. Math was the last subject for the day, Hikaru's favorite. Aya leaned her chin on her hand. Math wasn't her most favorite subject, but she had to pay attention. The class went on, until it was the final seconds to the class bell.

_Beeeeep._

"Finally," Aya groaned, getting pulled out of the class by the twins. Entering the music room, Aya grinned. Now was the time to pull of their prank.


	14. Bonding?

Dressed in a devil costume, Aya sighed, her cheeks turning red. Her ears had kept slipping off, so she had gotten a headband, which itches. Now, she regrets even agreeing to this in the first place.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Sighing the girl placed her hands on her hips and cursed silently to herself. Of course, they were in the music room. Just when she needed them. Opening the doors silently, she slipped in before the club started and looked at all the commotion happening. Haruhi was getting constantly bugged by Tamaki, who was currently trying to get her to hug him, it seemed. Hikaru and Kaoru were also bugging Haruhi, but not as bad as Tamaki at least. Kyoya was currently checking the host club's profits...she thinks. More like, hopes. Mori and Honey were in the corner, the little chibi eating some cake with the tall giant towering over him.

"What's going on here?" Her silver eyes sparked with confusion. Did they want to break even more stuff?

"Aya-" Tamaki started, his eyes widening at her outfit. "I WILL NOT ACC-"

"Hika-kun! Kao-kun!" She interrupted, not wanting to hear his comments about the outfit. Flinging into the nearest twin's arms, which happened to be Kaoru, she nuzzled her head in his chest. Hikaru stared at the two with jealousy, but pushed it away. It was okay, right? Clenching his fists, and keeping his cool, Hikaru smiled at Aya, placing his hand on her head. Kaoru blushed a little, looking down at the girl.

"Aya-chan!" They chorused, perfectly on time. The girl looked up at them, her silver eyes watery with tears.

"I've missed you so much," She pressed her lips to Hikaru's cheek, Kaoru's following next. "I've missed you both, so much."

"We missed-"

"You too, Aya." Hikaru started first, Kaoru finishing up the sentence. Seemingly satisfied, Aya swerved around, her arms linked with the twins'.

"Tamaki?" She spoke innocently, tilting her head to the side. Tamaki was speechless, only uttering sounds like 'Ahh' or, 'augh'. It was quite funny to see actually.

"Oh, Haruhi." Tamaki suddenly recovered, turning towards the brunette. "The dance is tomorrow!"

"There's a dance?" Haruhi looked doubtful, her eyes turning to the ground.

"Yeah, a dance." Aya walked over to Haruhi, patting her back softly. "I know, I can't dance either." Sighing, the girls started talking to each other, cooking materials, more of the 'commoners' stuff. After Tamaki had went over the dance, the raven haired girl waved to the brunette, telling her she'd be back. Walking to the changing rooms, she opened the backpack, full of her stuff, which had been put in there for ahead of time, and took off the costume. Changing without a problem, Aya walked out, her smile growing bigger.

"Well, Haruhi and I are heading home." Aya didn't specify which home, a smart move, so that they wouldn't be followed. Haruhi smiled at her, carrying her backpack on one shoulder.

"You seem happy," The brunette commented, looking at Aya's expression. The raven haired girl looked at the brunette for a little bit, then replied.

"Yeah, I guess." She twiddled her thumbs. "It's nice to have company."

"I'm glad I could help?"

"Yeah, you helped a lot. Thank you for being there, Haruhi." Aya smiled at her, silver eyes sparkling with happiness. The brown eyes stared back, shining with amusement.

"No problem, now...onto cooking?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
